


Cherry Blow Pop

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Father-Son Relationship, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis does not  want to let his son out of the house like that, so he just goes with him. This is going to be a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blow Pop

“Ta-dah!” Harry held his arms out and slowly turned around in a circle, showing his dad, Louis, his Halloween costume.

Harry was dressed as a kitty this year. He was only eleven but it was times like these that Louis wondered if his son was gay. Louis, a single father, had accidentally gotten his girlfriend Eleanor pregnant, when they were only fifteen. Eleanor, being too small and too young to give birth safely, died when Harry was born. Louis raised the child on his own, with his and El’s parents’ help, and now at 26, he finally had a steady job and could afford a flat for just him and his baby boy.

“Dadda? What do you think?!” Harry asked, snapping Louis out of his trance-like thought.

Louis swallowed a lump down his throat as he watched Harry turn around in a circle. The pink hot-shorts were too tight and too short. The matching tight pink shirt was riding up too far in the back, exposing too much of Harry’s skin. The whiskers drawn on Harry’s cheeks, the fur-trimmed thigh-high socks, and the little pink and white cat ears were too cheeky.

“No.” Louis stated firmly, making his son’s jaw drop and eyebrows furrow like he was about to cry.

“What! Daddy why?” Harry exclaimed, shocked.

“You are not leaving this house dressed like that, Harry.” Louis pretended to be concentrated on the newspaper in his hands, when really he was struggling to even breathe properly, the image of his son creating very unwanted tingles between his thighs.

“Why?! What’s wrong with it?” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest and stomped his foot loudly.

“I’m sure Zayn’s parents wouldn’t appreciate me sending you to their house dressed like a…”

“A what…” Harry asked, genuinely confused, “a cat? Daddy this isn’t fair! Why can’t I wear my costume!! This is stupid! I-”

“It’s too sexy Harry you’re too young to wear a costume like that!” Louis snapped, startling Harry.

“Daddy, this isn’t fair!” Harry retorted, forehead creasing in anger.

“Harold Edward Tomlinson, I am your father and what I say goes! Change or stay home!” Louis shouted, raising to his feet.

Tears welled up in Harry’s eyes. He spun on his heel and ran down the hall to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He threw himself onto his bed and screamed into his pillow, spewing profanities.

Louis winced when he heard Harry’s screams and curses. He began to feel bad, knowing he was much too harsh on the boy. He hadn’t meant to be so mean, but the arousal he was feeling scared him and was outwardly expressed as anger. After taking a few deep breaths, he walked down the hall and opened Harry’s bedroom door, finding the boy sat on his bed hugging his knees to his chest.

“Baby, I’m sorry…” Louis pleaded, walking over and sitting on the edge of his son’s bed. Harry just frowned and looked down at his feet.

“Daddy just wants you to be safe, Harry.”

“I do be safe!” Harry whined, looking up at his father with big, teary green eyes.

“I know, sweety, but wearing a costume like that… I mean…. what if someone stole you from me?”

“Dad…” Harry rolled his eyes, “no one would kidnap me with Zayn’s parents right there.”

“Well…” Louis thought it over for a minute, “okay… I suppose you could go if… could Daddy come with you? Just to make sure you’re safe. I won’t embarrass you, promise. I’ll just walk behind with Zayn’s parents.”

Harry’s face instantly lit up into a huge, dimpled smile and he bounced up and down, climbing into his dad’s lap. Louis’ breath hitched when his son’s bottom pressed into his still-present erection, but Harry didn’t seem to notice.

“Really?” the boy squealed excitedly, and Louis nodded, “Oh, Daddy, thank you! And of course you can come but… but you don’t have a costume!”

“Oh, I’m sure I can throw something together…”

–

After sitting Harry down on the table with a bowl of mac'n'cheese, Louis went to his room to see what he could find to wear. Harry was just taking his empty bowl to the sink when his daddy emerged from the hallway, decked out in his Misfits t-shirt with a big skull, skin-tight black jeans, Chelsea boots, and black jelly bracelets. His hair was carefully teased and hairsprayed, and his eyes were rimmed with red eyeshadow which Harry wondered when he’d gotten it. His dad looked awesome!

“Daddy, wow!” Harry exclaimed, almost dropping his bowl at the sight of his father, “You look… amazing!”

Louis smiled and ruffled his son’s hair, thanking him. He had secretly taken care of the little problem in his pants while he was getting ready, but the sight of Harry in his pink cat costume told Louis that it was going to be a long night, walking behind his little boy and seeing that arse in those shorts. Louis mentally slapped himself for thinking that and ushered Harry out the door.

“Be careful, Daddy,” Harry playfully warned with a giggle, “all the grown-ups are going to try to kiss you!”

Out of Harry’s line of sight, Louis gave a self-satisfied smirk and something stirred in his stomach.

—

“Nice costume, Haz, real camp,” Zayn teased, as he let Harry and Louis into his house.

“Shut it!” Harry whispered, lunging forward covering Zayn’s mouth with his hand, “…my dad!”

Zayn mouthed ‘sorry’. Louis quickly looked away and pretended he was introducing himself to Zayn’s parents, inwardly screeching but pretending he didn’t just hear his son was gay. He had no problem with it, but he didn’t want to out Harry before he was ready.

The Malik parents and Louis all had some shots of whiskey as they waited for the rest of the kids to arrive. Louis was more than a little bit buzzed when he apologized to the Malik parents for his son’s racy attire. They exchanged a knowing look that totally flew over Louis’ head and said, “Oh, that’s just Harry.” Louis nearly choked on his whiskey but chuckled along with them anyway.

—

Harry was damn lucky that Halloween fell on a Saturday night this year, it was already midnight but his dad was letting him go through his candy, the two of them sat on the living room floor. Louis even let Harry have a couple pieces of candy before bed! Harry chose a cherry blow pop and now he was digging through the massive pile looking for what he would have afterwards.

Louis was right- it was a long long night for him walking behind his son, seeing the way his tight costume hugged his skinny frame, his kitty whiskers and sugar-fueled mania going straight to the man’s groin. And Louis had spent the entire night self-loathing for the inappropriate thoughts about his son but, by the time they’d gotten home, he’d given up feeling bad.

He stared, slack-jawed at his eleven year old son, still in his costume, as he sucked the red lolly seductively. Louis ached for those lips that were wrapped around the candy, reddened and puffy, slick with sugary saliva. The boy’s cheeks were hollowed as slurping noises came from his mouth, sending Louis’ thoughts somewhere really inappropriate, something involving those cherry lips and the erection that had returned to Louis’ too tight black jeans.

And maybe it was the fact that he was still pretty drunk, or maybe because he was entranced by how fucking sexy Harry looked in that ridiculously slutty costume, but Louis didn’t even notice when his son was crawling over to sit in his daddy’s lap. The weight of the small boy and the firmness of his tight little bum pressed onto Louis’ dick, and god it felt nice, so nice.

Harry gave a contented, in-character mewl when Louis wrapped his warm, soft hands around his son’s waist, stroking under his shirt at the smooth stretch of skin on his abdomen. Encouraged by the way Harry seemed to burrow his arse further into his dad’s lap, Louis began slowly migrating his hands lower and lower until he was breaching the waistband of Harry’s hot-shorts.

“Harry, what…” Louis peeked inside the boy’s shorts to confirm what he surprisedly felt. “Where did you… why are you wearing girls knickers?”

Harry furiously blushed and looked down, but didn’t remove his daddy’s hands out of his shorts. He had forgotten what underwear he was wearing when he innocently let Louis explore in his shorts. Harry was wearing what was definitely supposed to be girls knickers. Girly cut, skin tight cheetah print on a soft, thin, stretchy cotton material. He had told the shopkeeper they were for his girlfriend, which produced just as flabbergasted a look as he would’ve gotten had he said they were for himself.

“I dunno,” Harry mumbled, something of a smirk forming on his swelled-up sticky lips, “I like them, I guess, they’re all cutie like. Ummm, I got them with my allowance.”

Louis giggled, pulling Harry back against his chest. Yep, his son was definitely gay. And it wasn’t until he felt Harry’s cock twitch did he notice his hands were still resting in between the boy’s shorts and his knickers, right over his slightly hardened dick. Louis felt the boy squirm and grunt in discomfort.

“Daddy, what happened to my willy?” Harry asked, making Louis’ eyes widen at both the boy’s bluntness and his naivety, “What did you do to it, Dad? I don’t like how it feels. It’s all throbby, Dad! What’s happening?”

Louis pulled his hands out of the boy’s pants and rested them back on his tummy instead. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say to Harry. He thought it over as the boy continually squirmed, the pressure further building the man’s erection.

“It means,” Louis’ voice cracked with anxiety as he responded, “it means you’re becoming a man, Hazza.”

“You mean it’ll feel weird forever?” Harry said with a gasp.

Louis chuckled and soothingly rubbed circles onto the boy’s lower back, the candy scattered on the floor long forgotten. “No baby, you can make it go away.”

“How, Daddy?” Harry pleaded, “Hey, I can feel yours is like this too!”

Louis gasped, his heart skipping a beat before he took a deep breath and tried to remember what his level of sexual knowledge was when he was eleven. He didn’t even try to stop himself. All Louis knew was that he was drunk, Harry was sexy, and they were both achingly hard.

“Well… you’ve got to have a wank. Have you heard of that, Harry?”

“Mmm, yeah, I’ve heard of it…” Harry began, his lips pursed to the side in thought. “Nialler was teasing me for not knowing what it was!”

Louis picked up his son and turned him around so that his knees were straddling the older man’s body, their clothed dicks nearly touching. “Well, baby,” Louis smiled, “it’s when your willy gets all hard like this and you sort of…. massage it? And it feels real nice and then it goes soft again.”

“Oh, is that all?” Harry asked, tilting his head to the side and suddenly noticing how blue his dad’s eyes were, brought out by the red makeup around them, how pretty Louis’ young face was.

“Yeah baby! What about Daddy shows you how?” Louis’ brain screamed at him not to do this and what the fuck is wrong with you and he’s your son and oh my god, you pervert.

Harry just looked away, seeming quite unsure and a bit embarrassed. Louis’ hands unconsciously started creeping down Harry’s back, brushing against his bum and making their way towards the boy’s bulging groin, all the while his mind protesting his actions.

“Mmmm, I dunno, Daddy,” Harry shook his head, still looking down, “isn’t that a private spot?”

Louis’ conscience finally gave up on him as he continued his way closer to the boy’s crotch, “Yeah baby, but don’t you want Daddy to make it feel better? I promise it’ll feel nice and we can stop if you don’t like it.”

“Well…” Harry’s brow furrowed, pursing his lips and warping the whiskers drawn on his cheeks, “maybe I can try it myself first.”

“But Haz, Dadda really really wants to,” Louis pleaded, desperately. “It feels ten times better if someone else does it to you. Please? My willy is feeling all wonky too babe. Daddy will let you eat as much candy as you want whenever you want it!”

What was left of Louis’ logic chastised him for letting his sexual arousal trump Harry’s nutritional health. His hands were finally hovering above his son’s erection, looking so big in comparison to the small kid.

“Okay,” Harry finally smiled, looking up at his father, “sure Dad.”

—–

Louis insisted Harry stay in his costume, just pulling the pink shorts and girls knickers down to his knees as he laid down on Louis’ bed. Harry seemed nervous, blushing violently and clenching his fists in anxiety. Louis brought one of the boy’s small, soft hands to his mouth, kissing it and telling him to relax. Harry smiled down at his dad, watching as the older man hiked up Harry’s shirt and laid on his side, face level with Harry’s ribs.

Harry silently gasped when he felt his father’s warm lips on the cool skin of his side. He felt Louis kiss a trail down to his hipbone before flicking out his tongue and mouthing at the area. Harry’s cock grew impossibly harder as his daddy’s mouth made unbelievable sensations shoot through the boy’s nerves. Harry’s eyes slipped closed and his jaw fell slack as he relaxed. His dad was right, this felt great! He unconsciously threaded his bony fingers through his father’s backcombed hair.

Louis continued to sloppily lick, suck, and kiss at his son’s soft pale abdomen, leaving a trail of wetness as his hand snuck down to grasp the boy’s hardened cock, sticking straight up into the air. Harry whimpered loudly at just the first touch, and let out a long moan when Louis wrapped his fingers around the length.

Louis smirked to himself; he knew Harry was going to be incredibly vocal, a huge turn on for Louis. He began slowly pumping the boy’s cock, Harry letting out little ah, ah, ahs on every stroke. Louis licked up his front, pressing his tongue hard over the the two smaller nipples. Louis then swirled his tongue around the two main nipples before pressing hard on those too, eliciting a filthy moan out of Harry.

“Faster, Dadda, oh, oh…” Harry tugged his dad’s hair when Louis used his free hand to gently grasp the boy’s hairless balls. “Keep going, please! More, ahhh!”

Louis sped up his movements on the boy’s dick; he had it grasped between his thumb and his three middle fingers, as it was too small to be pumped by the entire fist. Louis didn’t really know why, but the size of Harry’s cock got him really hot and bothered. When he felt the boy’s balls tighten in his hand, he immediately stopped his movements, not wanting it to end yet, and Harry moaned in protest.

Louis began unbuttoning his tight trousers; his dick was uncomfortably erect and the tightness of the jeans pressed on it in a way that was almost painful. Harry tried to rub at his own dick before his father slapped it away as he hastily pulled down his trousers all the way off.

“Lay on your back, sweetheart,” he instructed, voice thick with want.

Louis laid his son out on his back with his legs flat on the bed before climbing atop him, propping himself up on his hands and knees. Louis’ knees were on either side of the boy, straddling his shoulders, while their faces were at each other’s groins. He held himself up on his left elbow, using his right hand to take hold of his son’s leaking dick.

“Harry, can you rub Daddy’s dick like Daddy was doing to you before?” Louis panted, before wrapping his lips hungrily around Harry’s cock.

The boy moaned loudly, not even trying to withhold himself as he thrusted up into the back of his father’s mouth. Louis hummed around Harry’s erection when he felt him grab his pulsing cock in two small, cool hands and began to tentatively pump it. Taking Harry’s entire cock into his mouth with ease, Louis sucked both the boy’s smooth balls into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock before pressing his tongue onto the string, causing the boy to gasp and speed up his hands on his dad’s cock.

Louis’ thighs began to quiver and his abdomen tightened, and before he could even think what to do, he came, shooting thick streams of white over Harry’s chest and tummy. Harry squealed, drawing his hands away in shock.

“Daddy, your willy squirted!” he managed.

“Oh yeah, that happens,” Louis panted, before returning to his son’s pulsing erection.

It only took a couple more seconds of light sucking before the boy was coming in his dad’s mouth, shouting as his muscles violently tensed up through his climax. Louis took it all into his mouth without swallowing. He spun around to lounge out next to the boy and opened his mouth to show Harry the small amount of come that was pooled on his tongue.

Harry gasped, spewing out a million and one apologies for doing that, and he’d had no idea, and sorrysorrysorry. Louis just swallowed with an audible gulp before reassuring Harry, “No, baby, I like it.”

–

Cooling down from their orgasms, Louis and Harry were all but a tangle of exhausted limbs

“Daddy?” Harry asked, raising his head up from his father’s chest, “Shouldn’t you kiss me now, or..?”

And Louis almost choked because for some reason kissing would make this so much weirder for him. But he cast his hesitations aside, and nodded, tentatively creeping closer to the naked, sweating boy beside him. In the second before their lips touched, Harry’s eyes fluttered closed. Louis decided that with those eyelashes, rosy red cheeks, and swelled up lips, Harry had never looked so good. Their lips met softly, with no rush at all, Louis’ thinner, firmer lips moving gracefully with Harry’s plumper ones. Every once in a while he would suck the boy’s juicy lower lip into his mouth, or gently nip it with his teeth, which made Harry giggle into the kiss. Things escalated quickly and soon Louis was inching his tongue between the boy’s lips, licking the sticky sugar away before sliding it over Harry’s own tongue, causing him to moan into his dad’s mouth. And Harry still tasted like cherry blow pop.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 1dfetusfics


End file.
